


Sweet Temptation

by doll34



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Agreste siblings, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Adrien Agreste, F/M, From Spanish to English, I'm Bad At Tagging, Like in their 20's, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older brother Felix - Freeform, Tags May Change, Translated, younger Gabriel Agreste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doll34/pseuds/doll34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being rejected for the millionth time by the "Love of her life" Marinette gives up, in oversight she begins to feel things for her mentor and boss in does and fashion Gabriel Agreste.</p>
<p>Gabriel Agreste, the mysterious and famous fashion designer as well as the father of supermodel Adrien Agreste, notes how he rejects her time and time again, and feels immense desire to have her.</p>
<p>Could Gabriel woo her despite the circumstances surrounding them.</p>
<p>(Miraculous Ladybug AU)<br/>Doesn't follow the canon series and all personalities and attitudes have been altered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/221989) by ZairaFlores300. 



> Hi there, it's been a while! ^~^  
> *First order of business I have been given the permission to translate this from Spanish to English by the lovely ZairaFlores300 so all credit to her for the creation of this lovely piece. So kudos to her! <3  
> Muchas gracias, por darme su permiso para traducir y publicar esta historia! ^3^  
> * Second order of business the cover art belongs to sheikaYamileth who gave me permission to use it. (Check out her work on Tumblr!) Muchas gracias! 
> 
> *Third of all I'm hoping to translate more of her stories to English, so you lovely people can enjoy them as I have.
> 
> *Fourth, I'm hoping to at least update this once every 1-2 weeks, cause translating is hard and some words don't exist in one language or they mean other things that have nothing to do with what you're writing about and you have to figure out what to write to make your point come across, so yeah languages are crazy.
> 
> *And lastly this has not been read by a Beta, I tried to do the best that I could; which to my honest opinion it's not that much, so if you spot mistakes tell me and I'll try my best to fix.

 Marinette entered her room throwing her belongings to the floor; she was sick and tired of being rejected over and over by her university classmate. She tore the pages out her magazines that had the recognized  Parisian supermodel Adrien Agreste on them.

She couldn't seem to understand why he ignored and rejected her time and time again when she tried to make a move on him. Was she not beautiful, smart, or talented enough for him? She crumbled to the ground, and for a moment blamed herself, it was very stupid of her to fall for a person who was stubborn as the blond. 

She stood up and threw away all things she owned relating to the blonde, even the handmade piece of the scarf, that she had been working so hard on for the past couple days, to gift to him on Valentine's Day as she did every year. But not anymore, this time, she would not waste her time making him something that would not be cherished.

Marinette, who worked as an assistant to her fashion designer idol Gabriel Agreste, cursed herself for a moment then relaxed. Monsieur Agreste had quite a different personality than his own son.

* * *

The brunette gathered the supplies needed for designing and with an air of great reluctance headed towards the Agreste mansion. Ringing the doorbell, as usual, she was frightened by the camera popping out from the wall and then the door opening, she was quite used to the lack of ethics from the assistant to the family and mansion.

Nathalie gave her a fake smiled and accompanied Marinette all the way to Gabriel's designated room for designing; who was pacing around the room with an unfinished sketch on hand while biting a pencil; he looked a lot like a young child.

"Après-midi, Monsieur Agreste."

Marinette exclaimed as she entered the room and heading straight to settle on her desk.

"You're a few minutes late, Mademoiselle Dupain ..." Mr. Agreste replied looking at the brunette.

"My apologies, I had some inconveniences... it will not happen again" she answered with a strained smiling.

"My son did the same thing as he always does, yes?” The blonde asked without taking his gaze off his unfinished design.

"I give up... your son is impervious to my charms." The brunette joked.

"Your charms, Miss Dupain are hard to stave off," Gabriel replied looking at the brunette.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked confused.

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror, Marinette ... You're quite gorgeous." Mr. Agreste replied gently taking the brunette by her shoulders and placing her in front of the mirror.

"I don't think your son is the right guy for me," Marinette said sighing.

“You just have to wait for the right person to come along." Mr. Agreste replied smiling.

That last comment had the brunette blushing profusely but why? As far as she knew she held no romantic feelings towards him.

Shaking her head to clear up that train of thought and blush off her face she proceeded to continue working on the dress that had to be finished in 2 weeks for a runway.

"Marinette, did Natalie tell you that the one to model this dress would be you." Asked the blonde biting the pencil in his hand.

"What?! What happened to the model that was chosen?!" She asked alarmed.

"I found her beauty to be lacking something to complement the dress, so I want you to model the design instead, what do you think?" Mr. Agreste responded while looking at the brunette.

"It would be an absolute honor, Monsieur Agreste." She replied smiling brightly.

"Enough with the formalities Marinette, you can call me Gabriel ... it won't bother me." He said smiling "Now go on and try the dress, we need to see if adjustments are to be made.

"Yes of course ... Mr.Agre- Gabriel." The brunette answered.

Moments later Marinette came out wearing the first bases of the dress, it fit her figure perfectly highlighting all her physical attributes just right, which seemed to excite Gabriel.

"So, what do you think?" Marinette asked giving a little twirl.

"It looks absolutely perfect, I only hope to finish it soon," replied Gabriel.

  
"I feel like it doesn't complement my waist and hips, what do you think?" asked the brunette.

  
"No, it looks absolutely wonderful on you," Gabriel said caressing the brunette's waist. "This dress was designed to fit your figure." The blonde whispered close to her ear.

"G-Gabriel ..." Marinette breathed out a bit frightened and flustered at the same time.

"Forgive me, it's that I can no longer resist your charms ... I'm quite glad you've given up on my son." He said turning the brunette's body towards him to kiss her.

For a moment the brunette tried to extradite herself, and then simply let herself get carried away by the blondes tantalizing kisses. Gabriel would not let the raven haired beauty get away from him.

For he had for some time begun yearning for her both romantically and sexually.


	2. The Handkerchief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been read by a Beta, I tried to do the best that I could; which to my honest opinion it's not that much, so if you spot mistakes tell me and I'll try my best to fix. I would absolutely love to have a Beta to help me, so you're if interested send me a message.

Gabriel Agreste jolted back to reality, since when had those kinds of thoughts and feelings for the brunette start to form, especially those of sexual attraction. There was something about that girl that made him weak.

He was glad that it was only a trick of his mind, but another part of him wanted all of what he imagined being real.

* * *

Marinette sigh, she felt like trash but knew she was right; she needed to get over the emerald eyed model. She could no longer afford to be invested in something that would not work, not without the miraculous help of a lucky charm.

She remembered the words Gabriel had said to her before entering the dressing room and the thought of him having a point, brightened her mood and brought a small blush to her cheeks.

Coming out of the dressing room, some loose fabric from the dress hung off her frame pooling to the floor behind her. She found the blue-eyed blonde busy talking on his cell phone.

"Even though the dress is not yet finished it suits you quite well," Gabriel said, holding his phone between his neck and ear.

"Either way, we just need to modify some parts of the chest and waist," Marinette said taking some pins to mark the places that needed to be modified.

"Remind me to accompany you to buy the accessories for that dress, everything needs to absolutely perfect for your walk on the catwalk." Said the blue eyed fashion designer and proceeded to continue his phone call.

* * *

 

Marinette was quick but gentle to take the dress off to proceed with the changes that needed to be made, there were still some details missing but the dress needed to be done by the end of that same week.

Just as she was about to leave the dressing room, she heard the voice of Adrien enter the room and slamming the door shut. Marinette kept quiet and through a small crack from the door was able to see the blue-eyed blonde’s worried face.

"Can you ask that assistant of yours to stop harassing me?!" Adrien exclaimed in a rather annoyed tone.

"You do not have to humiliate her in front of your friends, she does not deserve such treatment," Gabriel answered pretending to look thru documents on his tablet.

"She's a stalker, who thinks I'll give her the time of day!" The green eyed boy shouted.

"I taught you treated a lady with respect, and Marinette is a lady and as such you will treat her with respect!" Gabriel told him, looking at his son with one fist clenched at his side.

"Just tell her to stay the hell away from me, to not gift me anything, and under no circumstances to talk to me!" Adrien warned and left slamming the office door.

* * *

 

Marinette slid to the ground, her eyesight clouding over, the world around her began to spin ... What was this feeling? Why was she feeling like that? Once, her friend Alya had told her about this feeling.

Was it rejection? No, that wasn’t it.

Maybe it was contempt? It could be.         

No the word she was looking to describe the emotion she was feeling was nothing more than a simple repugnance towards herself.

She heard footsteps approaching the dressing room; she saw black shiny leather shoes peeking thru the crack at the bottom of the door.

"It's not worth your while to shed your tears on my son, for he doesn't realize he lost out on getting to know the amazing person in front of me," Gabriel said, offering a silk handkerchief to the crying girl.

"Don't try to comfort me right now, it won't work on making me feel any better about myself," Marinette said taking the offered handkerchief with great care and gently using it to wipe her tears away. 

"I'm not doing this to make you feel better or worse, I'm doing this because a broken heart is an essential part of life, it helps you grow and mature as a person." The blonde crouched, answering the brunette and using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear from her cheek.

"How can such a person as compassionate you, have such a cruel son?" Asked Marinette from where she sat on the floor.

"His older brother was quite an awful influence on him growing up, with time it made him a cold-hearted and unsympathetic individual ... so to speak," Gabriel answered offering his hand out to Marinette to help her off the floor.

"My legs don't seem to want to wake up." The brunette said in a soft tone in her voice.

"Then I guess I'll have to carry you like a princess in distress," Gabriel said carrying Marinette like a newly wedded husband would do to his new bride.

"If you were my age the one I would be badgering would definitely be you." Marinette joked giving off a nervous laugh.

"Perhaps the roles would have been reversed if that were to happen," Gabriel answered depositing the brunette on a chair and handing her a bottle of water.

"Merci ..." Marinette thanked him while taking the bottle from him and opening it to take a sip.

"When you feel better you can head home for the day, it has been a quite dramatic day for you; wouldn’t you agree?" Gabriel joked with a small smile exiting the room.

* * *

 

Minutes later, the brunette’s legs regained motion and she could stand with little difficulty. Gabriel’s moral support had definitely helped her, which was something she could not deny.

Coming down the stairs but before reaching the bottom she ran into Adrien, who looked at her with disdain.

Marinette ignored him, turning her head to look away and from the corner of her eye she could see Gabriel peering down from the balcony overlooking the main hall, he simply smiled and walked back to his designing studio.

* * *

 

Upon arriving home, the brunette was welcomed by her parents, asking how her day had gone and the like. She smiled happily, obviously pretending that her day had been a good one.

Upon entering her loft she headed straight to her bathroom where she prepared a bubble bath. Then proceeded to undress and get in the bathtub, where she thought she would cry her heart out and curse her bad luck. But that didn't happen.

Instead, the brunette took the purple silk handkerchief Gabriel had lent her to dry her tears, that she had forgotten to give back, and began to gently trace the golden monogrammed G.A.

**_Perhaps the notion of pursuing Gabriel Agreste wasn't bad at all..._ **


	3. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been read by a Beta, I tried to do the best that I could; which to my honest opinion it's not that much, so if you spot mistakes tell me and I'll try my best to fix. I would absolutely love to have a Beta to help me, so you're if interested please send me a message.

Gabriel was not astounded that he began to feel things for his assistant and that was bad because since Marinette still had feelings for Adrien or so he believed.

Recalling the words his son had said with such contempt towards the brunette, he felt ashamed by them. Adrien had changed drastically due to his older brother Felix.

Felix had somehow corrupted and poisoned his body and soul because he hadn't always been this way, he couldn't recall Adrien being so bitter, so unfriendly or heartless.

He was quite the opposite of him and his wife. Elizabeth had passed away a few years ago, after that the older blonde had disappeared without a trace.

The only one who had any contact with the gray-eyed blonde was Adrien, who received monthly letters from him.

Although it was with the intention to poison Adrien and to mold him into his very image. He recalled a particular incident with an old lover that his eldest son Felix once had.

It was a girl who had more or less been in the same situation as Marinette; even the name was quite similar, her name had been Bridgette.

* * *

**(This is told in Gabriel's POV)**

It had taken place a few of years ago when my wife's first signs of illness were just beginning to show, where Felix was a little happy and pleased with himself. The case started when he began to date the girl who also happened to be a brunette.

While my late wife's illness spread quite quickly, Felix's constant changes in attitude began affecting the brunette at certain times. When the " _beautiful_ " relationship of the " _happy couple_ ", to say the least, rolled around to their one year anniversary, the blonde's attitude was no longer as how it used to be.

My late wife's illness had ended up weakening away her strength to the point that she had but a few minutes to be with her family and say her goodbyes. When Elizabeth's body took her final breath it felt like the world had stopped but for Felix, it felt like his soul had been crushed, it probably would be beneficial to say that the blonde was very attached to his mother.

And I don't blame him, I wasn't a great example for him to look up to since most of the time I was busy with runway projects and at times pressuring him to join the family business, and now my worst fear is that Adrien would do what Felix did to Bridgette.

And just what did Felix do? Well, let's just say that the poor helpless girl is currently residing in a psychiatric facility. I couldn't believe it when Felix mentioned it to me.

**(End of POV)**

**\- Flashback-**

Felix slammed the front door of his home, and hardly acknowledged the recently new assistant his father had hired.

Gabriel heard the door of his son's room slam and became a bit worried, lately, he seemed to return either extremely irritated or drunk, something that the blonde normally didn't partake in. The owner of the Agreste mansion exited his designing studio to see what was happening.

"Felix? Is everything alright?" He asked in a serious but somewhat worried tone.

Hearing no answer, he turned the doorknob opening the door and walking in to find Felix calmly sitting on his room's balcony, reading a book.

"Felix?" Gabriel asked sternly.

"What is it, what do you want? I'm busy" Felix replied with a tone of contempt in his words.

"I heard that Bridgette became sick, is she all right? - He asked in the same stern tone of voice.

"She attempted to commit suicide a few days ago after I broke up with her two weeks ago, and is now residing in a psychiatric hospital," Felix answered with a tranquil tone.

"What the hell did you do?!" yelled a bothered Gabriel who was perturbed at his son's calmed demeanor.

"I abused her and then broke up with her after I got bored and tired of it, you shouldn't meddle in my affairs." The blonde answered while stretching his arms.

"I do not raise you to treat ..." Gabriel started but was interrupted by his son's words.

"A lady in such manner ... blah blah blah, a shitty saying for someone like you." Felix replied without looking away from his book to face his father.

"If your mother could be here to hear any of this she would certainly be disappointed in you," Gabriel said as he turned his back on the blonde.

"My _mother_ is dead," Felix answered without saying anything else.

Days later the blonde left the house without saying where he was heading to.

**\- End Flashback -**

* * *

Gabriel threw the sketchbook to the floor, crumpling the sheet of paper on his hand that had a failed design, he had no inspiration. The brunette's companionship made his imagination flourish, but it was pretty late to call or to go and visit her. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes gently.

What was happening to him? Here he was at the age of 43 and feeling things for a woman much younger than him, he was going crazy. Although, Marinette was not an entirely sane girl after all.

Marinette was an adult; she could do whatever she wished. She did not have to listen to all the rules her parents had set years before when she was but a teenage girl, but he did not want her to end up having a bad reputation.

He took a moment to analyze the situation; the concept of pursuing Marinette wasn't that bad after all. He could try and make her fall in love with him. For his age the blonde was in quite a good shape, he looked to be much younger than he actually was. That gave him quite an advantage.

_"I've decided... I'm going to try and win Marinette's heart." He said to himself while looking at the dress both had designed._


	4. The Blue Coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been read by a Beta, I tried to do the best that I could; which to my honest opinion it's not that much, so if you spot mistakes tell me and I'll try my best to fix. I would absolutely love to have a Beta to help me, so you're if interested please send me a message.

As Gabriel stretched his body with some sluggishness, the clock struck 10 am. Luckily today was his day off from meetings and other things that had to do with the company, a day to take advantage of to get to know Marinette quite well. And he did not mean that in a sexual manner or anything particular like that. He simply planned to use the techniques he used when he was a bit younger.

The blonde's head hit the desk, as he planned to charm a girl who was almost 22 years old. Things had changed, the ways which to woo a woman were not the same, what with technology and the new age he was not so sure of his strategy.

* * *

Hearing voices from the hall outside, he quickly turned his head to see a silhouette in front of the Agreste's resident main door. The mansion's butler opened the door to show a girl in a pink sundress.

He got up alarmed, looking at his appearance in the mirror he had in the office...

"I look a mess." He said as he tried to straighten his shirt

He could see that his appearance was not the cleanest at that moment, as he had fallen asleep at his desk trying to come up with new designs for the company. But alas a certain brunette beauty had not been able to leave his mind. Luckily he could quickly get an undershirt and dress shirt from the emergency stash that he had in one of his desk drawers for such cases like this.

He proceeded to take off his shirts to change into the new ones, opening his eyes and looking up from buttoning up his dress shirt he could see Marinette with a blush on her and with a somewhat coy smile.

* * *

"Marinette! I didn't see you come in." The blonde excused himself, although he knew she had arrived.

"I think I should have knocked a bit louder." The brunette said with her eyes downcast. Gabriel could see her blush.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't even have time to shower." He joked, and Marinette grinned.

_**Nice going genius.** _

_**You sound like a small child with that joking attitude; you're going to scare her away.** _

His conscious clamored such words in his head, but he could not bring himself to regret having made her laugh. Her smile was absolutely magnificent.

He watched as Marinette hung her bag on the coat rack and took the small white sweater she had off. Gabriel was impressed with the detailed figure she had. The previous day he had not paid much attention to the brunette as he was doing now, and he could see that her dress showed off her amazing figure exceptionally well. He noticed her hips; he couldn't remember them being so wide or her thighs looking hard as stone.

Did Marinette work out? Now that was his existential doubt. That dress highlighted her breasts, while they weren't the biggest they had an exquisite form, they were quite peculiar.

_**Stop staring at her breasts, you pervert**_.

He shook his head, his conscious was right ... but it was inevitable stop looking such a beautiful specimen that was right in front of his clear blue eyes.

Marinette was no longer a child; her body and mind were that of a young woman who was ready to be exposed to what the world had to offer. And Gabriel was about to open a new kind of experience.

The blonde shook his head and looked away turning his back to the brunette, while he blushed.

_**What the hell is wrong with you? Wimp** _ _._

He raised his hand to his forehead and found that he had broken out into a cold sweat, which was not good. He wasn't feeling sick if that was the question, but part of his heart began to slowly thaw.

_**It's all that hellion's fault.** _

Gabriel hit his head again. Dammed inner thoughts, he thought.

Normally his inner thoughts were quiet and never made such comments, but for a few days now it was behaving like a complete and utter nutcase.

"Is something the matter?" Marinette asked as she cut Gabriel's thoughts short.

"No, not at all, I'm surprised you've arrived earlier than usual ... What warrants such behavior?" Gabriel asked as he cleaned the sweat from his face.

"I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to arrive a bit earlier ... Is that alright? If that's an inconvenience I can leave and come back later." She replied distressed directing her gaze to the floor.

"Actually, I'm quite glad you're here my inspiration is lacking and interestingly enough with you around my imaginative capacity increases." The blonde answered accommodating his lenses.

"I'm happy to help! Here let me fix that for you." Marinette said as she approached the blonde's personal space. Gabriel began to feel nervous as Marinette carefully took hold his tie and undid the knot that he previously had it in.

"You had it in a horrible knot," Marinette said as she wrapped the tie around his neck.

"I did not have enough time to get ready." He answered cautiously watching the brunette's playful hands.

"Bad night?" Marinette asked as she finished tying the tie's final knot.

"Something like that, and thanks for tying my tie ... You've done it better than I've been doing all these years." Gabriel answered.

"It wasn't a problem." She said smiling while her cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

* * *

Gabriel had stepped out of his office for a moment to answer a call of vital importance when the lock on the door clicked indicating that the door had closed behind him. Marinette smiled widely from end to end like a little girl, her cheeks flushed as could be.

She shook her head, what the hell was happening to her? Why did Gabriel suddenly make her feel so nervous?

_**You don't have the means and guts to make a person like him fall for someone like you, don't kid yourself**_.

"Shut up inner thoughts!" exclaimed the brunette leaning against the desk.

A few minutes passed along and Gabriel's absence began to loom. Somehow Marinette began to get bored. Looking around she spotted a sky blue suit coat hanging on the coat rack.

_**Get the damned coat and put it on, you lunatic**_.

She followed her most inner thoughts and ended up wearing her mentor's suit coat, it had his scent but she could not distinguish in particular what kind of fragrance it was. Could it be some kind of male lotion? It smelled quite fresh. For someone his age, Gabriel Agreste had the ability to look really attractive and apart from that he had quite a captivating scent.

Marinette was facing forward her back to the door concentrated on breathing in the scent from the coat's collar. When suddenly hands wrapped around her waist and few words were needed to startle the brunette.

"You look delightfully sexy with my coat on," Gabriel whispered in her ear.

The brunette turned around frightened, blushing and slightly shocked by what had just occurred. Gabriel's lips were centimeters off from Marinette's own.

"You have really beautiful lips. Did you know?" Gabriel said with a hint of sensuality in his tone of voice.


	5. The Real Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! ^~^  
> Translating this chapter was a doozy, what with some Spanish idioms not translating well into English that I had to think of the close equivalent saying. Also this chapter has not been read by a Beta, I tried to do the best that I could; so if you spot any mistakes tell me and I'll try my best to fix. I would absolutely love to have a Beta to help me, so you're if interested send me a message.

While her legs shook as is they were made out of jell-o, the brunette could most certainly felt Gabriel's breath on her.

Why did they suddenly seem to have a romantic tension between them? She knew that her feelings for Adrien had vanished the same day the rejection had occurred. But nevertheless, it still hurt her to leave behind something that she had fought with such intensity. But she needed to end that cycle, and if she didn't it would most likely do her more harm later on in life and that wasn't something she wanted. And for some reason, her mind fixated itself onto Gabriel Agreste.

She knew the risk she was taking, to go out with the father of the boy that you were once trying to go out with since high school. Well, society would most likely label her a whore, which she certainly knew she wasn't.

Marinette noticed Gabriel's full lips slowly approaching hers. And like a damsel in distress, the brunette had no way of escaping. Her body was held against the blonde's his by strong arms. It was the beginning of her terrible end.

"I won't stop unless you ask that of me" Gabriel whispered a few millimeters away from the lips of Marinette.

Marinette did not answer, she was somewhat preoccupied with staring right into the eyes of Gabriel, feeling somewhat fearful but within that fear she wanted to do it.

"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked, his thumb playing across the brunette's lips.

Marinette was speechless; she felt like she was unable to do anything about it. The only problem ... was that she did not want to do anything about it. Gabriel's arms embraced Marinette closer to him, her chest made contact with his, squishing them against his chest. That particular action provoked him a bit.

"You just signed your own death warrant, and I hope you are aware of this," he said, as he licked brunette's lips.

Marinette opened her eyes quite shocked by what had happened; afterward, she simply died due to an adrenaline overdose, courtesy of one Gabriel Agreste.

The blonde eager and full of passion within, with ferocity brought the smaller and delicate body of Marinette closer to him. He could smell her perfume, the keen smell of strawberries and vanilla were quickly engraved onto his mind.

In a matter of seconds Gabriel's lips collided against those of Marinette, he could see that the brunette was highly nervous, by the clumsy way she kissed back.

Later on, the brunette allowed herself to be carried away by those lips, using them to guide her into continuing the kiss. Which cause the kiss to transform into something passionate.

Marinette placed her hands around Gabriel's neck; she didn't want him to be able to break away from her at any given moment. That indication motivated the blonde to keep on going and to introduce his tongue within the brunette's oral cavity, and thus began the battle for dominance.

But as expected from all kisses as passionate as theirs, the lack of air is a damned nuisance when a couple is completely wrapped up in one another.

"Marinette Cheng ... Your lips are a total delight" said Gabriel, while he held her waist and placed a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

"This is wrong ..." the brunette said, as she lowered her gaze.

"Then, why did you not stop me earlier?" Gabriel asked as he lifted Marinette's chin up to kiss her.

"This is wrong ..." Marinette said once again.

While Marinette constantly repeated that it was wrong and other stuff Gabriel moved a bit of hair, which covered the brunette's neck, to the side to run his lips over her pale slim neck.

When Marinette felt his smooth lips graze over her neck she couldn't help but let out a small sigh. That was the sort of thing that incited her; even though it had been a while for Gabriel he still knew how to plays his cards right in regards to sexually stimulating his partner.

"Are you sure that this is wrong?" Gabriel asked as he pulled himself away from her neck for a moment to listen to the low sighs of excitement made by the brunette.

"You're a box full of surprises, Gabriel Agreste" She answered while wiping the sweat from her brow.

The blonde twirled back the brunette's body and slammed her delicate body against the nearest wall.

He set Marinette down her roughly, and holding her by the back of her neck, he proceeded to kiss her lips again with more ferocity than the prior occasion.

**You're a weakling Agreste; this girl already has you under her thumb**

Gabriel's subconscious spoke and spoke constantly, repeating negative words so that he would start to feel guilty about what he was doing.

When he pulled himself back together, one of his hands was sliding over Marinette's the left thigh. He then suddenly stopped.

His subconscious had won.

"What's wrong…? Is something the matter?" Marinette asked, somewhat hazy by the situation.

"I have to step out for a moment ... If you'll excuse me" he answered, adjusting his blond hair and tie back to its original place.

Marinette was confused, was Gabriel perhaps remorseful by what had transpired? It was possible, but then why would he kiss her so passionately.

"Wait!" Marinette cried out, taking Gabriel's hand who was about to exit the room.

"What is the matter?" the blond asked somberly.

"What hell happened, was I not good enough?!" the brunette asked, doubting her manner of kissing.

"You were positively amazing ... But we have to take it slow, there's something about you that's making me insane." Gabriel clarified staring directly into Marinette's eyes.

"We'll take it slow then, but don't you for a moment think to regret anything that happened," Marinette told him her eyes downcast.

"I don't, for a moment, regret it" the blonde replied, lifting the brunette's chin once again and kissing her softly on the lips.

After that, Marinette was left by herself in the room.


	6. The New Drug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been read by a Beta, I tried to do the best that I could; so if you spot any mistakes please tell me and I'll try my best to fix it. I would absolutely love to have a Beta to help me, so you're if interested send me a message.

Take things slow? What type of bull shit was that about? Why did he say such things?

Standing in front of the bathroom sink Gabriel hit the wall with force, he couldn't comprehend why he had acted in such unbefitting manner of a gentleman such as him regarding the feelings he felt for Marinette.

_**You only have yourself to blame for... HYPOCRITE!** _

"Shut up!" The blonde yelled punching the mirror in front of him with enough force behind it to causing it to crack.

Pulling back his bleeding fist from the broken mirror and holding on to it tightly, he put pressure on it to try stopping the bleeding.

"I'm not deceitful..." he said looking at his reflection in what was left of the shattered mirror.

_**Yes, you are...** _

The bathroom door opened to reveal Marinette on the other side. Her face was somewhat flushed, but then it became tearful. Taking a deep breath the brunette stepped inside; closing and locking the bathroom door she approached the blonde.

"You are not a dishonest person if that is what you're thinking," Marinette said as she took the first aid kit from the bathroom cabinet to treat Gabriel's wounds.

"How much of that did you hear?" The blonde asked while he sat on the lid of the closed toilet.

"Enough to know that you're not regretting anything you did," Marinette said looking straight into Gabriel's eyes.

* * *

Gabriel wanted to kiss her, to take her, and to make her his. But now wasn't the time, he had to wait for everything to be stable in their "relationship" if you could call whatever the hell that was that.

On the other hand, he certainly loved nothing more than kissing those wonderful lips belonging to the brunette, of that he was completely sure. If he could in one word describe what it felt like when he kissed her, he would only say was that it felt like a dream. For a moment he blamed himself for the stupidity and indifference of his son to not acknowledge a wonderful woman such as Marinette. It was too good to be true.

The blond grimaced in pain, while Marinette cleaned a wound he had caused to himself that was somewhat deep. He could feel the trepidation and discomfort she felt in the movements of her hands while she patched his fist and arm up.

"Relax, I'm not going to bite you," Gabriel said provocatively.

"I-I'm quite clumsy," Marinette clarified stammering.

"Well, then I'll make an exception to the rule and bite you ... thoroughly." Gabriel said looking at her and biting his lips provocatively.

A blush exploded on the brunette's face, she tried to hide it but it was nearly impossible to miss.

"You're so pale that I could spot you blushing on a corner some miles away… from the top of the Eiffel Tower." The blonde joked.

"Well, whose fault is it that you are the one being all suave?" Marinette replied pouting slightly while pointing at him.

* * *

Gabriel rose to his feet; his height exceeded that of Marinette's own petite one ... which gave him quite the advantage. He cornered her again, like a tiger about to devour a gazelle. Luckily his right arm was already bandaged, although not as well as it could have been, it was enough to stop the bleeding from the few superficial cuts left.

_**Oh, Marinette ... what have you've gotten yourself into now.** _

_**Gabriel is not a problem that can be solved overnight...** _

_**This is your new drug.** _

_**Enjoy it, my little ladybug.** _

Marinette felt her breath falter, her subconscious was quite right ... Gabriel had become her new personal drug. She could feel the blonde's gaze studying her neck.

* * *

"I can see you're feeling a bit uneasy ... Perhaps I'm intimidating you?" Gabriel asked as he kissed the brunette's shoulder.

"No, I don't know what it is that you're doing to me but it's making my hair stand on end," Marinette clarified giving him a shy smile.

"Relax; I'm not going to hurt you ... unless you want me to." Gabriel answered caressing Marinette's thigh.

* * *

Gabriel could no longer deny it, this girl excited him terribly well, and he hated to admit it. If given the chance to have his way with her he would no doubt have taken her on that damned narrow guest bathroom. Suddenly the air in the room felt like it was heating up, but in reality, it was just him. He had gotten worked up, for years he hadn't had any overwhelming desires to share a bed with a woman. And least of all to a woman who was younger and exhilarating like Marinette.

When he realized that the hand resting on her inner thigh was so close to her crotch that he could feel the heat coming thru the dress, that was the straw that broke the camel's back. He'd gotten fully aroused. He tried to hide it so that the brunette wouldn't see it; he did not want to scare her away with a stunt like that. He slowly began to calm down bit by bit, but still, the erection would not go down at all.

_**Damn it all to hell Gabriel ... You're a complete and utter wimp.** _

_**That he was.** _

That was the thrice damned truth. Marinette had become his only weakness. And it hurt to admit it, but not even his late wife had caused such feelings in him.

What did Marinette have that was so damn special? And why did it only seem to affect him? His questions were interrupted by a naughty moan that came from the brunette's mouth.

"Did you just moan," Gabriel asked, looking at the girl who was quite flushed.

"No, I didn't," Marinette answered her breath somewhat labored.

"And if I do this ... will you perhaps whimper?" the blonde asked, sliding a finger over the brunette's crotch.

_**Bingo, there it was.** _

_**Point for Agreste.** _

That beautiful little moan that the brunette let loose was like a choir of angels singing. Poor Marinette ...she was about to be devoured.


End file.
